


【主圈套｜飛唐】受傷

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *起名無能，但保證HE*《HiStory2》是非cp+江兆鵬客串*竟然忘了貼這篇，這是之前寫的，但下一篇和這個有無關緊要的關聯XD





	【主圈套｜飛唐】受傷

唐毅推開家門，眼前漆黑一片，唐毅正奇怪，孟少飛早就說要回家了，還說要吃義大利麵，怎麼自己買了材料回家卻不見人？難道在睡覺？邊想邊拿起手機要聯繫的當口，Jack從後面走來

「老闆，趙子說孟少飛在江醫師的醫院，我送老闆過去。」

孟少飛回家路上，停紅燈時看到街邊有點騷動，仔細瞧就發現地上躺著一輛摩托車，不遠的邊上還坐著個人，穿著襯衫西裝褲，大約是個上班族，他坐在人行道上，按著的左手臂從衣服滲出血來；旁邊一個肥胖男人被員警抓著手，還拼命掙扎著要逃開，或許下班尖峰時刻路上塞車，前來支援的人手未到，孤身前來處理的員警一邊要抓住男人，一邊要打電話，一邊要登記資料，一邊要檢視現場，忙得昏天黑地。

這種車禍現場處理並不是孟少飛的職責，但基於職業習慣，他還是在路肩停下車，一靠近他就認出了鬧事中的男人，上星期才因持有違/禁/藥/品被他抓過，皺了皺眉，孟少飛匆匆上前，向員警出示自己的證件，並一起協助他抓住滿身酒氣的鬧事者

「我是偵三隊長孟少飛，這邊怎麼了？」

「他衝撞人行道並拒絕酒/測，前面那位是受害者，手臂擦傷，救護車和支援已經在路上……」

話還沒說完，鬧事的男人忽然不知道從哪裡摸出一把美工刀，孟少飛還來不及反應，美工刀直直刺進他的右肩，霎時血流如注，孟少飛下意識伸手奪刀，扭打間把對方敲昏，最終三人都被救護車送走。

「你沒事吧？」

孟少飛一邊按壓止血，一邊還安撫眼前受傷的年輕男子，他眉眼柔和，看起來跟自己年紀差不多，雖然疼痛讓他額間冒汗，看起來倒很冷靜的樣子

「沒事，就是擦傷，對不起還害你受傷了……」

「又不是你害我的！是那個渾蛋！他已經被抓好幾次了就是死性不改，我跟你講他上星期還拿椅子要砸我們隊員嘶……」孟少飛說到激動處差點要站起來，拉扯到傷口又坐下來

「孟警官，你是下班要回家嗎？」

「對啊！我正要回家等吃飯哈哈……完蛋了！！」

孟少飛想到什麼似的跳起來，引得救護人員一陣驚呼，故不得按著傷口，想從口袋裡掏出手機，卻發現手機放在自己車上，他面如死灰的癱在位子上

「孟警官？你怎麼了？很重要的東西掉了嗎？」

「不，沒事，只是完蛋了而已哈哈……」

救護車開進江綜合醫院，江勁堂迎上前來，看到孟少飛大驚小怪

「怎麼又是你啊？」

「我才想問怎麼又是庸醫要幫我看咧！」

「你說誰是庸醫！你才是庸醫！你全家都庸醫！」

吵鬧歸吵鬧，江勁堂還是細心的幫孟少飛消毒包紮，並囑咐護士幫孟少飛打一針破傷風，這才注意到旁邊已經清洗好傷口的年輕男子

「我看看，你這個就是擦傷，看起來很恐怖，不過都是表皮傷，不要擔心，上個藥包起來就好，記得不要碰水。」

「好，謝謝醫生。」

這時診間又走進一位身穿襯衫配灰色高領毛衣兩件套，頭髮吹得齊整的男人

「江勁堂，晚飯我放在你休息室，沒事我先走……非盛哲？」

「江、江兆鵬？」

「你們認識？」江勁堂奇怪的湊上來

「對啊！他是非盛哲，是我朋友的伴侶。」

「你說的醫生男朋友原來是江醫師啊！」

「不是男朋友啦！就是曖昧對象啦！」江兆鵬擺手否認

「可是是奕杰說你每天都趕著去醫院送飯，連他要跟你討論下個月的研討會議程，你也都不理他就跑掉了，還說是要去送飯耶」

「不是，就是送飯給男朋友，不，是曖昧對象啦！」

「我只是曖昧對象喔……」

「不是，我只是……」

「庸醫！你幹嘛又包的這麼誇張！等一下唐毅又大驚小怪！」

診間同時充斥四個人的聲音，在旁的護士早已開溜去外面討論診間裡醫生、探訪者與患者之間的八卦，裡裡外外人聲此起彼伏，一場風波變得像嘉年華似的，不像醫院倒像廟會。

醫院裡才剛消停，又一位男子闖進來，他戴著細框眼鏡，蓄著點鬍子，頭髮服貼的順著，一襲襯衫長褲，夾著公事包，急匆匆來到診間

「小非！小非！你怎麼了？」

「啊，是奕杰，你怎麼會來？」

「江兆鵬說你在這裡啊！為什麼不跟我說？」

「我就是一點點傷，等一下就要回家了……」

「一點點傷你能包成這樣？」

「包得很誇張好像是江醫師的習慣……」

「小非，你不跟我說，我會更擔心你。」

「我真的沒事啦！」非盛哲轉頭問孟少飛，「孟警官，我可以先回去嗎？」

孟少飛也站起身來「你受傷了還是先回家吧！我再通知你來局裡做個筆錄就好！」

「好，謝謝孟警官！」

是奕杰和非盛哲正要離開，就在診間門口跟風風火火前來的唐毅相撞，非盛哲踉蹌一下差點摔倒，是奕杰趕緊扶住，還沒發難就先聽到唐毅的怒喊

「孟少飛！你為什麼又把自己弄進醫院了！」

「我抓犯人啊！誰知他有帶刀啦！」

「你下班了抓什麼犯人？」

「下班了我也還是偵三隊隊長啊！他就在路邊我怎麼可能不管啊！」

「那你為什麼不告訴我！」

「我的手機放在車上……反正你還是知道了嘛！」

「我老婆的事我不想從別人口裡面知道！」

「好嘛好嘛，對不起嘛！我下次把手機綁在身上好不好？不要生氣啦！」

「你傷在哪裡？」

「啊？喔，就是右邊肩膀這邊……刀子很短，只是有點流血而已，沒有傷到筋骨啦！」

唐毅看著孟少飛的傷口，距離當年他親手造成的槍傷不過數公分，那個槍傷直到現在，每到季節交換時都會讓孟少飛痠疼得睡不著，唐毅總是帶著滿腔愧疚，替孟少飛熱敷、按摩，並在他嗚嗚咽咽的撒嬌裡答應他所有要求，包含唱歌哄睡，還有隔天可以多喝一瓶大罐裝可樂。

傷口的位置讓唐毅陷入瞬間的楞神，直到孟少飛伸手在他眼前晃

「唐毅？唐毅？」

「喔。」唐毅回過神來，轉向江勁堂「欸，他可以走了嗎？」

江勁堂的忍耐已到極限，剛才是奕杰跟非盛哲已經膩歪了一頓，現在又來個唐毅，江兆鵬又已經因為要去上夜間部的課早就走了，他再也不想看到這些閃瞎人的情侶，擺著手下了逐患者與家屬令

「走走走，都可以走了，你們都快滾吧！」

一群人出了診間，是奕杰跟非盛哲已先離開，唐毅牽著孟少飛經過走廊，看到從病房推出來，坐在輪椅上的剛醒過來的鬧事男人，還有前來帶走犯人的附近警隊員警，孟少飛交代了一下公事

「他有前科，還是器/械/傷/人/現/行/犯，直接拘留好了，明天再處理。」

「是，孟警官。」

唐毅忽然往前一步，狠狠瞪向輪椅上的男人，眼神冷得讓人心裡發寒，一旁孟少飛悄悄靠近唐毅，在他口袋處摸了摸，喔，還好，沒帶指虎呢。

「唐、唐毅，快點走了啦！我很餓耶！」

唐毅聞言，又多瞪了對方幾眼，牽著孟少飛往大門而去，緊跟而後出了診間的江勁堂對著鬧事男人點點頭

「孟警官人還是不錯的，保住你的命耶！」

唐毅和孟少飛回到家裡，孟少飛坐在客廳地毯上滑手機等唐毅做飯，不久便聽到廚房傳來呼喚聲

「少飛，晚飯好了，快來。」

「喔！」

孟少飛靠近餐桌，唐毅正在擺餐具，桌上是他今天早上點的白醬培根義大利麵，還有一杯柳橙汁

「時間太晚了，醬只能用現成的，不過味道也還可以。」

「好香喔！我要餓死了！」

「先吃吧！」

唐毅坐在對面看著孟少飛狼吞虎嚥，心裡第一萬次嘆氣，他就是沒有辦法真的對孟少飛生氣。

孟少飛要洗澡前，唐毅邊幫他貼上防水膠布邊叮嚀

「水不要開太熱，動作不要太大，不要洗太久，水不要直接沖到這邊，肥皂不要抹太近，擦乾的時候也要避開這裡不要抹到……」

「是是是，老公不要擔心，我去洗澡了。」

聽出孟少飛的刻意討好的稱呼，也就不計較他的一點點不耐煩的小小白眼，拍拍他的頭出了臥房。

等孟少飛洗好出來，唐毅已經坐在床邊等他，看樣子是在樓下客房也洗過澡了，床邊擺著小桌子，桌上放著紗布、藥品、棉棒。

唐毅對孟少飛招招手，孟少飛單手擦著頭髮到他身邊坐下，唐毅扳過他受傷的右肩，輕輕將防水膠布撕下來，仔細又輕柔的換藥

「少飛，我很擔心你。」

「對不起……」

「少飛，還疼嗎？」

「其實還好，傷口很淺啦！」

「那這裡呢？」唐毅伸出拇指輕撫過旁邊槍傷的疤痕「這裡還疼嗎？」

孟少飛望進唐毅的眼底，那裏頭盛了歉疚、擔憂、悔恨，還有滿懷不知如何傾訴的愛意。

「不疼啊！唐毅，」孟少飛凝神細視唐毅的眼，在他眼裡看見自己的倒影，「唐毅，我不疼。」

唐毅捧住孟少飛的臉，「少飛，你要好好的，好嗎？」

低低的聲響近似懇切的哀求，縈繞在孟少飛耳邊久久不退，幾乎要讓他熱淚盈眶，良久說不出話，只低著頭讓唐毅換藥。

換好藥後兩人躺在床上，小夜燈已經被熄滅，只有落地窗外灑進一抹深秋的冷月，唐毅為孟少飛拉好被子，躺下身來將孟少飛慢慢挪到自己懷裡，輕吻兩下他的額頭，「早點睡。」說著在他背上撫過幾輪，又輕嘆口氣

孟少飛將耳朵貼在唐毅胸腔上，聽見他心跳的共鳴，又把臉埋在他懷裡輕蹭兩下，過了片晌才柔柔的發出帶著鼻音的細語

「好，我好好的。」

\-----------------------------------------------------

祝福唐毅、飛飛、Jack、在家等吃飯的趙子、

是奕杰、小非、江勁堂、江兆鵬，

還有每一位，都好好的。


End file.
